Lunático,Colagusano,Canuto y Cornamenta
by Emrys Morientur
Summary: El trió dorado vuelve a la escuela no para otro curso si no para recordar viejas memorias,no exactamente las suyas.Dumbledore les mostrada algo que le estuvo guardando por 14 años
1. Reunion

_**1**_

_**Reunion**_

_**Tantos viejos recuerdos se le venían a la mente cada vez que paseaba por esos pasillos antiguos y anticuados de Hogwarts,Obviamente con el permiso de Mcgonagall,desde fuegos artificiales de Fred y George hasta los famosos naipes explosivos ,además de Gobstons,que no resultaba para nada entretenido cuando ese liquido viscoso te salpicaba,aunque muchos decían que esa era la parte le había pedido a la Profesora poder pasear por el castillo ya que después de 7 años de la caida de "Voldie" como lo llamaban algunos,le encantaba ese castillo.**_

_**- Profesora Mcgonagall ¿Que hace aquí? - Pregunto curioso ,hasta que se dio cuenta del error de lo estúpido de la pregunta ,siendo la directora ella tenia todo el derecho de vagara por los pasillos al igual que el.**_

_**- No se admirando el lago desde aquí,Potter - Respondió algo brusca y mordaz ,remarcandole el error con sarcasmo que muy pocas veces se escuchaba en sus gafas que parecen sucias y un poco chamuscadas le parecia difícil que ella pudiera ver,las arrugas se le denotaban mas ,dándole un aspecto serio y raro.**_

_**- ¿Que hace en los pasillos? - Corrigió**_

_**- ¿Es que no tengo derecho a husmear por los pasillos como usted lo hacia con el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger? - Harry se aguanto la risa,recordaba tantas aventuras,castigos,trampas,malentendidos que ocurrieron tanto en ese pasillo como en muchos otros lugares Hogwarts ¿El bosque prohibido es parte de Hogwarts?No estaba seguro.**_

_**- Me alegra que recuerde como nos castigaba,aunque debe admitir que Fred y George Weasley eran peores - Para ella los Weasley siempre tiene un problema.**_

_**- La diferencia es que ustedes tres se encontrabas con los problemas,ellos los hacían - Dijo Mcgonagall recordando las "Distracciones"en el quinto curso del trio,lo unico que alegraba es el recordar como mencionaron que Umbridge la capturaron los centauros,para su mala suerte Dumbledore la salvo.**_

_**- Han pasado 10 años desde que ellos 2 se fueron y creo suponer que Filch esta demasiado tranquilo - Habia pasado a lado de su oficina y Fich en vez de gritar a los estudiantes sobre que las bombas fétidas no están permitidas en la escuela,estaba sentado en una silla que parecía estar hecha de madera podrida y clavos seguro con su curso de Embrujorrápid.**_

_**- Dudo que su tranquilidad y su paz duren algo ,Peeves ha estado molestando a unos alumnos de Slytherin y bueno... ya los conoces no dan tregua - Comento con una mueca que no se notaba mucho por sus arrugas,al parecer no le parecía nada lindo lidear con las bombas fetidas de ambos bandos aunque Filch era exporto en eso.**_

_**- ¿De primero? - Pregunto curioso,los de primero eran demasiado enanos como para tramar travesuras ,aunque el...**_

_**- Los de primero son muy tímidos aunque no lo creas,en realidad Peeves decidió molestar a los de quinto y sexto ,que en mi opinión son infantiles e inmaduros- No se lo creyó, los de primero no podrán tener ni una pizca de inocencia ni de timidez Zabini,Malfoy,Crabble y Goyle lo habían demostrado cuando el llego a Hogwarts.**_

_**- ¡Ja! Con esa forma de hablar me recuerda a Hermione - Recordaba muy bien como ella los regañaba por no hacer la tarea,ignorar las normas,causar peleas,no hacer nada en al final ella termino haciendo todo eso.**_

_**- Sus trabajos en el Ministerio de Magia ¿Avanzan?...¿Como se llamaba?...¡Así! La P.E.D.D.O - ¿A quien no le costaba recordar semejante nombre?.**_

_**- Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, un largo nombre para solo 5 letras -Rió un poco ,pero al no haber respondido a su pregunta la mirada de la profesora era penetrante,igualita a la de la castaña - Si ,ha avanzado mucho ,Nunca se rinde...**_

_**- ...Y nunca lo hará - Contesto la profesora antes de que su conversion se cortara cuando una lechuza ululante casi le saca la cabeza ,después de que el animal casi se chocara con la pared ,pudo ver a Lohr ,su lechuza aunque después de 7 años sigue extrañando Hedwig,su antigua lechuza blanca.**_

_**Lohr tenia un pelaje blanco parecido al de Hedwig,unos ojos azules parecidos a un espejo que cuando lo miras te reflejas, parecian mirarte con seriedad,era principalmente orgulloso y muy rápido y algunas veces torpe en sus envíos,regalada por la castaña,Ron tenia planeado regalarle a Pigwidgeon pero al ver el regreso de uno de sus viajes se retracto,Hermione tenia mejoras ideas.**_

_**- Lohr casi me rebanas la cabeza,ten cuidado - Se quejo Harry,la lechuza dio un picotazo y ululó al aire,dándole a entender a Harry que mucho no le importaba a esa sus picotazos en la cabeza,abrió el sobre:**_

_Querido Harry:_

_Me alegra saber de tu regreso a Hogwarts,ojala fuera para cursar otro curso pero no. Sin ti este vejete chiflado se aburriría,bueno me gustaria que vengas a hablar conmigo,no hay mucho que hacer en un retrato y estos otros directores comienzan a fastidiarme ,diciendome que les de mis grajeas de limon,ademas hay lago que quiero mostrarte espero en mi oficina._

_Dumbledore _

_P.D:Me gustan las Grageas de Limon_

_**A diferencia de la contraseña de primer año("Bebidas Acidas")esta era igual de...peculiar,bueno,que Harry supiera a nadie mas que al profesor le gustaban las Grageas de Limon o Bebidas Acidas.**_

_**- Disculpeme profesora ,tengo que irme - Informo Harry con un tono formal,de seguro era la edad ,le estaba llegando.**_

_**- Tranquilo,suponia que el profesor lo llamaria - Dijo sonriendo**_

_**- Creo que se le ha pegado algo de Trelawney -La cara de la profesora cambio,nunca se habia llevado muy bien con la profesora.**_

_**- Mejor vayase antes de que le de un castigo - Una mueca aparecio,seguro se habia dado cuenta de que no podia ponerle un castigo.**_

_**Dando una voltereta sobre si mismo se dirgio hacia la oficina del profesor,mas bien de la profesora,ya que la oficina era suya desde que la nombraron directora a Mcgonagall y el unico recuerdo de Dumbledore un viejo marco con su imagen 3 o 4 veces mas grande que la de los demas cara pensativa habia comenzado con los murmullos o fue el simple hecho de ver su cicatriz ,la cosa es que mientras mas caminaba los murmullos no paraban si no que aumentaban al verlo y mas al ver su traje de auror.**_

_**Entre la multitud pudo divisar una cabellera o mas bien un punto rojo supuso que era Ginny.**_

_**- ¡Ginny! - Grito a lo alto,llamando la atencion mas de lo que ya lo punto rojo se dio vuelta,tal vez habia reconocido su voz .Entre pasos torpes se acercaba a el ,entonces noto y vio en sus rostro pecas y un poco de barba,esa no era Ginny.**_

_**- ¿Ginny? ¿Acaso tengo su figura? - Dijo haciando una postura algo femenina pero siendo ron no le salia ,era algo comico verlo asi ,hasta algunos estudiantes que pasaban se reian de el y a la vez se alejaban.**_

_**- Lo siento me eh confundido con esa figura - Comento con tono burlon**_

_**- Nadie me conoce del todo - No tardaron nada en soltar unas carcajas ,algunos alumnos se asustaron y espantaron por su actitud - ¿A que has venido? - Pregunto despues de un rato.**_

_**- A ilusionarme con tu hermana - Un tono soñador parecido al de Luna Lovegood se escucho salir de su boca.**_

_**- Siempre lo supe - Ambos rieron,pero al pelirrojo le dio un escalofrio al imaginar a su hermana des...Los estudiantes se espantaban y alejaban cada vez mas de ellos.**_

_**-En realidad eh venido a pasear por el castillo pero...- Ron lo interrumpio.**_

_**- Es la edad te esta llegando - Comento agrrandolo del hombro y girondo la cabeza de un lugar a otro como si no pudiera creerlo**_

_**-Cierra la boca,Ronald Weasley -Dijo imitando un tono parecido al de Hermione y al de el enojado, pero enojarse con el era como enojarse con Hermione cosa que solo paso una vez - El profesor Dumbledore me ah llamado a su oficina ,me queria mostrar algo - Por un momento se distrajo pensando que seria ,hasta que no falto mucho para que saliera a flote la pregunta estupida diaria de Ronald.**_

_**- ¿Para que ? - Pregunto desconcertado por una rubia,seguro profesora, que segun Harry habia visto, le guiño un ojo.**_

_**- Ya te lo dije,que sacumbas por tu tentacion con las rubias no es mi problema - Rio.**_

_**- Hermione no es rubia,es castaña - Repuso Ron,como si fuera lo obvio**_

_**- Exacto,pero...¿Quien la menciono? - Se rio ante su cara de soldado derrotado - Bueno ¿Me acompañas o te quedas viendo a la rubia?**_

_**- Espero que al Profesor no le moleste si voy - Nunca hablban mucho ya sea cuando estaba vivo o cuando estaba en su retrato.**_

_**- Se va a molestar un poco ,creo - Penso Harry.**_

_**- ¿Por que? - Pregunto temeroso e impaciente por la respuesta.**_

_**- Va a ver tu cara -**_

_**Despues de haber recibido un coscorron por parte de Ron ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del profesor ,en el camino no puedieron evitar conversar un poco,lo que asusto a los estudiantes que salian de encantamientos fue eso o las risas o sus sonrisas exageradas,tal vez era que los de primer años veian a Harry y a Ron como semigigantes,segun ron eran "Enanos".**_

_**Llegaron bastante rapido a la oficina,mas bien a la puerta de tiempo paso volando cuando te ries de algo.**_

_**-Grageas de Limon - Pronuncio fijandose en la carta que habia guardado ,al instante que pronuncio esa contraseña tan peculiar,las gargolas que tenian enfrente se elevaron en el aire y se movieron a un lado ,para dejar ver a un puerta en un estado deplorable y daba la impresion de que se derrumbaria si la tocaban.**_

_**- Mejor abre la puerta tu - Le habia dicho Ron a Harry temiendo que la puerta cayera abajo o se conviertiera en polvo ,al abrirla la puerta no rechino ni nada y ¡No se cayo!era una buena señal para esos dos.**_

_**-Harry,Señor Weasley un placer verlos- Al escuchar esa voz girando su cabeza unos ciento ochenta grado,desde la puerta hasta el cuadro del profesor.**_

_**-Espero que haber traido a Ron no le moleste... -Hablo Harry a ver la oficina,que parecia tener varios toques antiguos y uno que otro moderno,aunque a una lampara no se le puede llamar moderno.**_

_**- Oh,para nada Harry ,mas bien... - La puerta se abrio de repente y una melena castaña aparecio - Me alegra verla Señorita Granger,asumo que la profesora Mcgonagall le dio la contraseña - Despues de estrujar a Ron con una abrazo ,asintio levemente,al igual que ron intimidada por hablar con el retrato.**_

_**-A el lo "saludas"pero a mi ¿no,eh? - Se quejo con un aire de ofendido,pero Hermione no tardo en lanzarse sobre Harry y darle un beso en la mejilla,que para Harry le nitida pregunta de que diablos hacian ella en Hogwarts le succionaba la cabeza,ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente a Ron no le habia preguntado.**_

_**- ¿Que haces aqui ,Hermione? - Pregunto sin contenerse y separandose de ella.**_

_**- Pues Ron me ha dicho que habias venido aqui y bueno el vino a acompañarte y me quede sola en casa,no es de mi placer limpiar - Su voz sono algo resentida por su duda.**_

_**- Me alegra comprobar que el trio dorado ha vuelto a reunirse - Dijo Dumbledore con alegria y una sonrisa**_


	2. Los pensaderos

_** 2**_

_** Los pensaderos**_

_**- A nosotros nos alegra verlo a usted,Profesor - Hablo Hermione algo intimidada por el retrato nunca se habia acostumbrado a verlo con esa tunica celeste marino con toques negruscos que le daba un personalidad algo divertida y entretenido,aunque tambien con un poco de seriedad,pero no se puede decir eso de alguien que le gusta las Grajeas de Limon y, las bebidas acidas.**_

_**- Creo que sin nosotros este va hacer un año tranquilo - Comento Ron ante el silencio que habia adoptado la oficina,aunque muchos otros retratos de directores alrededor del escritorio de Mcgonagall hacian un poco de barullo,pasandose de cuadro en cuadro y hablando un poco se rio ante lo dicho.**_

_**- Lo creo muy improblable que halla un año tranquilo y aunque ustedes se hallan ido muchos han tomado el ejemplo de ustedes tres,junto con los Señores Weasley y Jordan - Por alguna razon que Harry no supo se sintio un poco halagado.**_

_**- Disculpe...Profesor ¿Que era lo que queria mostrarme? - Pregunto impaciente,la duda no lo habia carcomido hasta que habia llegado alli**_

_**- ¿Ya?¿Ya lo quieres ver? - Cuestiono extrañado.**_

_**- Disculpe , profesor pero es que en unas horas tengo que irme al Ministerio,Shacklebolt me ha llamado - Lamento su mirada para ver que Ron se habia puesto a ver los objetos de la oficina,tales como el Sombrero Seleccionador y algunas sustancias extrañas,paso por un armario peculiar con algunos simbolos en el ,ademas de ver a Fawkes.**_

_**- Shaklebolt,mi buen amigo, ¿Como va el ,como ministro? - Pregunto interesado,a medida que pasaban los años era Harry o Hermione el que lo informaba a la escuela,el sabia como informarse.**_

_**- Bien,ha mejorado mucho debo decir - Respondio honestamente,Shaklebolt habia sido hasta hora el ministro mas competente segun **__El Profeta__**.**_

_**- Bien,te lo mostrade pero...dime ¿En cuantas horas te vaz? -**_

_**- ¿Para? - No entendia para que.**_

_**- ¿seis o cinco horas? - Insistio Dumbledore desde su retrato,su sonrisa parecia decir que no iba a desistir - Tal vez...¿siete?**_

_**- 4 horas - Respondio viendo que no le veia remedio preguntar.**_

_**- Esta bien,ahora ¿Señorita Granger,Señor Weasley les gustaria ver? - Esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña y al dudas accedieron e igual iban a acompañar a su amigo **_

_**- Acerquense al armario ese - Señalo un pequeño mueble cerrado del otro lado de la oficina,era el mismo por el que Ron habia pasado y contenia los mismos simbolos que vio lentamente con algunos pasos torpes de Ron llegaron justo al lado del armario,que parecia viejo desde la ultima vez que lo vio Harry,con solo acercar su mano a la puerta del mueble se abrio dejando ver 3 vasijas planas mas bien parecia un plato gigante,por bajo habia un tipo de metal plateado que brillaba enormemente con runas y, otros tipos de simbolos ,ademas estaba flotando en el reconociendolos agarra uno y lo lanza contra el escritorio ,en vez de estrellarse o posiblemente romperse,aterriza suavemente sobre unas pergaminos,con una llamada de atencion de Harry ,Hermione y Ron hacen lo mismo pero con un poco de miedo de que se rompiera.**_

_**Sus ojos se desvian hacia el retrato,este dirige la mirada hacia una pequeña caja arriba del armario donde agarraron los camina hacia al armario y viendo que no lo puede alcazar,ya que esta demasiado alto saca su varita de su bolsillo trasero("No decia Moody que no guardes tu varita en tu bolsillo,podrias perder una nalga")y recurre al primer hechizo que se le viene a la mente:**_

_**- Wingardium Leviosa - Susurro y la caja se elevo y ahora que la veia bien parecia una caja de zapatos,descarto esa opcion cuando vio que era de madera¿Cual caja de zapatos es de madera?.**_

_**La caja siguio el camino que la varita de Harry le marcaba y termino al lado de los pensaderos,en estos hay una luz plateada, de color blanco brillante, que se mueve sin cesar con unos toques de celeste parecia tranquilo y ni siquiera estar elevados en el aire balanceandose de un lado a otro hacia que ese liquido se desbordace y cayera al escritorio que por lo que veia estaba limpio,sin ninguna mancha de tinta.**_

_**Al abrir la caja el trio pudo ver un monton de botellitas del tamaño del dedo indice,todas llenas de un liquido parecido al del pensadero pero de un color blanco con un numero del uno al diez y con diferentes nombres como:**_

_**- ¿James Potter?¿Piensa mostrarme... - Dijo atonito y sin poder 14 años pudo mostrarle eso y no lo hizo**_

_**- No, Mostrarles...por que estoy seguro que el Señor Weasley y la señora Granger lo acompañaran - No tuvo ni que midarlos para ver que era totalmente en ellos.**_

_**- ¿Por que? - Pregunto Harry casi gritando e ignorando las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos.**_

_**- Por que...- Por primera vez en la vida de Harry Dumbledore no tenia una respuesta clara,**_

_**-¡¿Por que?- Grito ya harto.**_

_**- Por que pense que ya tenias suficientes problemas en la escuela y lo sigues teniendo - Dijo tranquilo y sin alterarse.**_

_**- ¡Mentira! - Grito nuevamente Harry,se sentia furioso con el anciano profesor y aunque estuviera en un cuadro gritarle no le importaba en lo mas minimo en ese momento.**_

_**- ¿Si? Pues me informaron que mas mortifagos siguen con ansias de matarte...Aunque eso no es un problema o ¿si? - Repuso con una sonrisa,Harry lo miro con furia,por alguna razon el pensaba que era el culpable por su tristeza en la escuela y por varias razones mas.**_

_**Ron al ver el ambiente decidio decir algo para bajar la tension de Harry,mientras Dumbledore desenvolvia una grajea de limon.**_

_**- Hermione,Harry estoy seguro que ustedes dos ya saben que es esto... - Señalo el pensadero enfrente de el - ...asi que estoy esperando a saber - Termino,el era el unico que no lo sabia Harry por sus experiencias y por Dumbledore,Hermione por leer quien sabe cual libro.**_

_**- Son p... - Comenzo Harry,el sabia muy bien que era habia investigado de ellos y los habia usado en cuerto y sexto grado.**_

_**-...pensaderos,sirven para guardar recuerdos,obviamente pensamientos los usan los magos de gran poder y importancia naturalmente para deducir,,ver en resumen lo usan muchos magos que tienen mucha informacion en su cabeza - Termino Hermione tomando un poco de que Ron miraba a Hermione como un bicho raro.**_

_**- La proxima vez quisiera yo terminar una oracion al menos,Hermione - Dijo Harry sonriendo,Hermione en cambio lanzo una risita nerviosa.**_

_**- Ahora que terminaron de interrumpirse creo que ya pueden ver lo que les queria mostrar - Hablo Dumbledore- El numero uno Harry - Dirigio una mirada hacia el pequeño cartel que decia "James Potter" y miro al que estaba en una esquina algo de temor Harry lo agarro,su mano temblaba y aprovecho eso para vertir el contenido del frasco dentro del pensadero,despues de eso se las paso a Ron y a Hermione,que hicieron lo mismo.**_

_**- Bueno en ese frasco vas a ver... - Empezo Dumbledore,pero Harry no tardo en meter la cabeza dentro del pensadero y no tardo nada en sentir esa sensacion de caida,pudo ver como varias neblinas negras se movian de un lado a otro ,hasta tener una forma definida lo primero que vio fueron bancos y una pararse sintio un dolor en su columna ,de seguro era el dolor de la caida o el golpearse la cabeza con Ron.**_

_**Era un aula espaciosa donde cayeron,Harry ayudo a levantar a Ron y a Hermione,a Ron dos veces ya que se golpeo con un minimo 20 bancos cada uno vacio,supuso que estaba en una escuela ,y no presisamente de magia,era una escuela muggle donde el habia sido maltratado,bueno no exactamente a la escuela a la que el iba era muy bien recordaba el no tener amigos gracias a Dudley y por supuesto que todos se alejaran de el.**_

_**- Estamos en una escuela muggle - Les dijo a sus amigos que en ese momento deambulaban entre los se extraño,mientras que a Hermione no le importo.**_

_**- ¿Enserio?¿No es donde castigan a los alumnos con unas cosas transparente rectangulares?- Pregunto viendo de un lado a otro.**_

_**- ¿Eh?- ¿Cosas transparentes rectangulares?...**_

_**- Harry,creo que se refiera a las reglas - No nesesito ni preguntarle a ella para que le respondiera - ¿Mi bolso? - Al igual que Ron comenzo a ver de un lado a otro fijandose si encontraba algo de color carmesi.**_

_**- ¿Trajiste bolso? - Cuestiono Ron.**_

_**- ¿Usa bolso? - Dijo Harry incredulo.**_

_**- Harry,apenas me conoces - Sonrio al ver que se enojaba un poco.**_

_**- Te he conocido por 14 años,se lo suficiente - Comento Harry orgulloso de Hermione se escucho un "¡Ja!".De seguro ella pensaba que apenas la conocia.**_

_**La puerta se escucho chocar contra la pared ,esta parecia haber sufrido uno que otro rayon,pero a la maestra que entraba por la puerta no le importo al verla se quiso esconder al igual que se rio al verlo intentar a Ron ponerse detras de un escritorio,Hermione en cambio dio un grito y se pego con un alguna razon no le parecia un poco diferente entrar nuevamente en el pensadero.**_

_**- Ron,Hermione - No pudo evitar reirse Harry al llamarlo - No tiene que esconderse no nos ven - Ron sale de su escundite bufando y aliviandose,mientras que Hermione le gritaba por que no le aviso.**_

_**- Me hubieras dicho,Harry - Grito frotandose el vientre con su mano ,mientras que Harry la ayudaba a levantarse.**_

_**- Con tantos libros deberias saberlo - Ron rio saliendo de su escondite,mientras que Hermione comenzo hacer barullo.**_

_**- Señora Potter ,enterera que su hijo a estado causado demasiados problemas aqui - La voz de la profesora sonaba tranquila ,pero a la vez dura y un poco penso que hablaba de su madre ,pero incluyendo la señora Potter y la profesora miraron hacia la ventana donde un chico de unos 7 años jugaba con otro0s,todo estaba bien hasta que el chico tiro a otro un poco de arena en los señora Potter no pudo mas que sonreir nerviosa.**_

_**Se acerco lentamente a ella era morocha con ojos verdes profundos parecia llamar la atencion de Harry,su ropa que parecia ser algo atrevida despues de todo le sorprendio un poco,trai una pijama que no le cubria del se quedo embobado,Harry avergonzado y Hermione viendo a los dos con ganas de pegarle.**_

_**El trio se quedo callado no habian visto venir a una señora robusta,algo joven ,de entre 25 y 30 dedujo Harry,su cara parecia triste y un poco enojada ,de seguro no se dieron cuenta por que Hermione le regañaba a Harry,su atuendo decia que era profesora.**_

_**- James solo es un poco rebelde,ya se le pasada - Intento explicar la mujer,la profesora lo miro como si le faltara un puso toda su atencion en lo que decian esas dos mujeres y ya no escuchaba ni siquiera los regaños de Hermione. **_

_**- Llenar el pelo de un compañero con plasticola no es nada divertido - Dijo mordaz la profesora,se fijo un poco en el escritorio y encontro su nombre en una lamina ,fue eso o el nombre de ella en grande escrito en el pizarron:" Profesora Ana Viscomi " - Tambien dobo decir que ha descuidado algunas materias como Matematica y Lengua,aunque es muy bueno en Plastica - Menciono lo ultimo molesta,al parecer James no le agradaba.**_

_**- ¿Estara castigado? - Pregunto ,con su tono de voz Harry dedujo ,que no era la primera vez.**_

_**- Si...mañana es viernes ¿no? - La señora potter asintio con pesadumbre.**_

_**- Lunes a primera hora,sin excepcion - Termino la discucion acompañandola a la puerta,cuando esta se cerro,Harry pudo ver que se le cayeron algunas hojas,de seguro pruebas,se iba acercas a ella pero la escena cambio,todo volvio a oscurecerse,Harry vio algunas neblinas negras pero todas adoptaron una ,platos,fotos colgadas en la pared que tenia un tinte amarillesco con minimos toques de marron,parecia vieja la casa Harry la reconocio al instante por alguna rara razon**_

_**- Es el Valle de Godric- Se susurro para si,Hermione y Ron lo escucharon - Hace mucho que no visito este lugar - Lo escucharon de nuevo**_

_**Un monton de pensamientos le recorrieron la mente al ver que habia mencionado a su padre no sabia en que tiempo estaba a si que su imaginacion lo hizo pensar¿Estaria en el mismo tiempo cuando voldemort intento aesinarlo?**_

_**- ¡James a comer! - Se escucho al instante de haber oido eso se vio salir de una puerta a una mujer morocha y guapa ,sus ojos verdes parecian nuevamente captar la atencion de mujer entro a una habitacion minutos despues la vio salir con un atuendo mas decente (Ron se decepciono),al mismo tiempo aparecia un joven con los mismo ojos verdes cabello revuelto y sonriendo sin poder contenerse.**_

_**- ¿Que vamos a comer? - Cuando Harry lo vio noto que tenia unos 11 años,justo a la edad donde habia recibido la carta a Hogwarts,al igual que el jovencito no pude evitar la idea que se le habia ocurrido.**_

_**- Depende...¿Que quieres comer? - Le pregunto a su hijo muy sonrientes ese dia ,¿no?**_

_**-Mm...Pierna de pavo con zumo de calabaza - Por un momento Harry penso que su madre iba a decir que estaba loco pero recordo que su padre se crio con magos por lo tanto conocia mucho,el a los 11 años no sabia ni que era un bezoar o que era el Quiddicth.**_

_**- Esta bien pero termina tu tarea de la escuela - Termino ,aunque sabia que no querria.**_

_**- Pero...ma...odio esa estupida escuela muggle - Demostro que estaba un poco enojado**_

_**- No hay zumo de calabza - Grito desde la cocina,donde se habia ido conlo que parecia su varita y un tenedor,una rara conbinacion para el trio.**_

_**- Esta bien - Dijo derrotado subiendo una escalera que ni siquiera el pelo azabache habia visto.**_

_**Hermione y Ron se dirigian a la cocina donde habia ido la madre de james,pero Harry dirigia arriba donde el padre de este habia subido,al abrir l puerta pudo ver que no lo veia,por lastima de el seguia en el pensadero ,estaba leyendo un libro de **__**Los diferentes tipos de venganzas del dia del hoy en el mundo magico.**_

_**Hermione lo acompañaba ,sintio su brazo en su hombre y despues vio como lo agrraba de la cintura y apoyaba su pera en su hombro,esa posicion no le molestaba hasta que sintio como todo desaparecia nuevamente,como la nesesidad de aire le parecia lo mas importante del mundo en ese momento,como el piso desaparecia y aparecia unos segundos con eso se dio cuanta de que habia vuelto a la oficina de Dumbledore.**_

_**- La proxima vez escuchame antes de entrar - Harry vio como Dumbledore lo miraba desde su retrato sonriendo.**_


	3. Lo peor de James PotterP1

**3**

**Lo peor de James Pottter(P1)**

**Muchas familias importantes podian decir que los Weasley eran unos pobretones,pero la opinion de muchas cambio con la caida del Señor Tenebroso y no es por que a alguno le conveniera si no por que el regresar al lado oscuro no les era nada lindo,ni nada productivo ya que muchos "Mortifagos" tenian familia y tenian que cuidarla,hasta los Malfoy´s cambiaron aunque su rutina de "Yo soy superior a ti"seguia vigente,aunque nadie los culpaba de nada.**

**Los Weasleys habian ganado su respeto en el mundo magico o mas bien hacerse notar,aunque con sus cabezas eran mas que suficiente para cena Weasley era algo por los que muchos morían y es que no era la emoción de desayunar con el niño que vivío y destruyó al Señor Tenebroso,si no que un aire hogareño te sacudia una y otra vez si es que estabas con ellos,además del toque de humor por parte de alguno de la familia y el intéres del Señor Weasley por los artefactos muggles,aunque en esos momentos la comida le parecia mas miraba como su hijo y esposo babeaban por su caldo de pollo,orgullosa de ello.**

**- Madre,te juro que no me cansare de este caldo - Le dijo honestamente mientras agarraba la cuchara para beber exageradamente el caldo - Aunque sigo prefiriendo el pavo - Susurró sin que nadie a excepción de Hermione y Ginny lo se rió,pero Ginny apenas mostró una media sonrisa,estaba triste ya que el esposo de la mas pequeña de los Weasley´s no estaba madre notó esto y directamente empezo a hablar de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera con el objetivo de animar a su hija.**

**- ¿Y como vas Ron en el ministerio?¿Alguna novedad?¿Quieres mas caldo?¿Te ayuda mucho,Ha... - Casi se ahogo con el caldo al escuchar todas las preguntas,pero la familia escucho atentamente el Ha...**

**- Hablando de Ha...,digo,Harry ¿Donde estara? - Preguntó el señor Weasley,Hermione recordó el poco tacto de tal astilla tal palo o de tal rama tal varita.**

**- Pues... - Comenzó Hermione pero apenas abrío las boca las palabras se quedaron pegadas a su ó a Ron en busca de ayuda.**

**- De seguro esta en su casa,ultimamente... - Al decir eso un labio le comenzo temblar y comenzo a sudar nervioso,no era muy bueno para mentir.**

**- No esta ,me fije antes de irme - Repusó Ginny desafiante,en 28 años de conocerlo sabia muy bien cuando mentia y eso era mucho que decir.**

**- Que raro pense que estaba en su caso despues de todo,hemos tenido algunos problemas con los pocos mortifagos que queda y uno que otro con algunos ... - Ron sudaba cada vez más,los pelirrojos lo notaron pero decidieron no intervenir,nadie queria una pelea con Ginevra Weasley.**

**- En**** El Profeta ****no dijeron nada - Contestó tajante,la conversación subia de nivel,ahora parecia una discución.Y Ron temia que se pusiera peor,bueno,mas de lo ya estaba**

**- Todavia no les dimos esa información como para quelo publiquen - Las ideas se le acaban a Ron y Hermione lo percibio,tal vez lo notó por su playera que estaba un "poco" mojada por todo el castaña vió como a Ginny no se le ocurria nada mas por bufo satisfecho de que no se gritaran o comenzaran algo que la cena Weasley intentaba recuperar el aliento de la casi-pelea de Ron y Ginny.**

**- Me parece que ya hemos terminado por hoy ¿No te parece? - Dijo un hombre con la nariz chueca y una larga barba plateada blancusca que le llegaba a por debajo de la cintura.**

**- Profesor,enserio ¿No puedo... - Pregunto un chico de ojos verdes,anteojos,con un rayo en su frente en forma de cicatiz y un revoltoso pelo que no se podia peinar.**

**- Lamento decir que no,entiende Harry son mis pertenencias - Contestó tranquilo y con la mirada llena de paz Dumbledore,ese era su punto debil el verlo tan tranquilo y feliz hacia que desistiera de la idea de llevarse los recuerdos,pero en parte lo entendia,pero por otro lado pensaba ue habia otra razón.Y es que ultimamente esa idea lo carcomia era mejor que lo viera en su casa que ir a Hogwarts todas las semanas**

**- ¿Cuando me volveras a visitar? Creo que puedo mostrarte un recuerdo mas interesante. - Su cara sacaba a flote la curiosidad de Harry.**

**- El viernes,profesor - Le daba tristeza por no exactamente venia visitarlo a el ,estaba interesado en los recuerdos .Pero estaba enojado con el porque solo veia uno cada semana y el trabajo junto con visitarlo le era agotador.**

**- Hoy es Miercoles si no me equivoco - Dijo pensativo llevandose la mano a la barbilla evadiendo su larga barba que le llegaba hasta los pies de la tunica.**

**- Si,profesor - Asintió Harry sin saber el porque de la sabia muy bien que Dumbledore siempre guardaba doa o tres ases bajo o sobre la manga.**

**- Perfecto - Exclamó Dumbledore,al hacerlo sobreslto a otros directores de cuadros cercanos a que las quejas entre si hacian bullicio,Harry oi de vez en cuando chillar a varios directores diciendo"No hagan ruido" o "Shhhh","Malditos incompetentes","Incensatos","Bolas de estiércol"...**

**- Ejem - Aclaró la gargante y Dumbledore volvio a hacer el "Ejem"mas fuerte,todos los directores de los cuadros lo vieron y se callaron - Como te decia Harry,me gustaria que trajieras al Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger,creo que a ellos tambien le podria interesar.**

**Harry dudó por un momento ,pero se imaginó a Hermione diciendole que lo acompañaria si o si o le lanzaba un lo acompañaria aunque tuviera que darle un puñetazo que por suerte nunca había probado,pero no por eso quería saber lo que se sentía.**

**- Esta bien ,profesor - Aceptó sin remedio,pero en sus amigos bien que confiaba ,siempre.**

**Despues de un rapido saludo ,Harry salio por la puerta de la ofcina de Dumbledore,cansado vio solo un destino ,su casa,bueno, mas bien la casa de Harry y lentamente por los jardines y tomo el tren,que tardo poco mas de una hora en llegar a King´s cross donde al bajarse no habia ningun muggle que lo viera aparecerse,cerro los ojos y visualizo su casa de dos pisos,muy sobrecogedora ,pero se concentró en su comoda cama y en lo fabuloso que estaria tirarse en ella y dormir hasta el dia siguiente.**

**Sintio como el piso desaparecia,como la sed le perforaba el higado,como todo daba vueltos y se distorcionaba...La imagen se aclaro para mostrar una casa de dos pisos muy lujosa y que parecia recien comprada,Harry solo fiburco la casa,pero vio las rejas muy parecian comunes cuando una mosca cayó al suelo muerta cuando intentaba hacer paso para ir al cosa verde eran arboles ,Harry lo entendió por fin.**

**De la boca del pelinegro salio un suspiro,un aire que se extendio hasta las rejas que impedian su paso,estas al hacer contacto con el aliento de Harry se abrieron lentamente,dio un paso y comprobo que no le pasaria lo mismo que a la mosca y avanzo con confianza y su cansancio que cargaba en su espalda.**

**Cruzó la puerta,corriendo por el umbran y subiendo las escaleras como un centauro o como Ron en busca de ío sus ojos para ver su muy comóda cama,lista para que alguien se durmiera ahi con las sabanas arregladas y todo,Harry se derrumbó oliendoel olor a lavanda que se encontraba impregnada en las almohadas creyendo que con eso era suficiente para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**- ¿Harry? - Esa voz le parecia conocida,dio una vuelta en la cama para ver quien era,sin ganas de levantarse.**

**- ¿Ginny? - Preguntó al aire,ya que esa no era Ginny,esa melena abundantemente castaña significa una cosa - ¿Hermione? - Se quedo viendola un rato,no parecia para nada formal,llevaba una bata que cubria muy poco,veia claramente su brasier blanco,se enrojecio completamente al verla asi.**

**- Siento aparecerme asi pero...- Miles de malos pensamientos cruzaron la cabeza de Harry pero intento olvidarlos,lo hizo,su amigo de abajo no -...Ron y Ginny me dijeron que fuera a verte - Olvidandose de la Hermione semi-desnuda(casi no ,por que tenia la bata)se pregunto por que Ginny no venia directamente a ver si el estaba bien.**

**-¿Y por que Ginny no podia venir en vez de vos ? - Sus palabras hirieron de cierta forma a Hermione ya que se dio no por eso Harry quito su ceño fruncido.**

**- ¿Querias que viniera Ron? - Trantando de bajar la tensión.**

**- No es que... - Ahora que menciono a Ron pudo pensar logicamente de por que venia ...Cualquiera con un poco mas de cerebro habria adivinado que habia pasado y si ustedes lo son lo habran adivinado tambien - ¿Ron y tu... - Intentó preguntar timidamente,Hermione lo miro confusa al principio pero minutos despues captó.**

**- Si...es una buena forma de calmarlo - Se rio nerviosa pero al ver que a Harry no le parecia nada gracioso se detuvó.Hermione con un poco de esfuerzo se sentó al lado de Harry,al hacerlo Harry sintió una presión en el pantalónm,era como si lo torturaran - Harry,¿tu y Ginny... - Al igual que Hermione tardo unos segundos en entender.**

**- Si .claro - Es lo unico que pudo decir Harry por no se le ocurria nada facilidad con la que hablba con su amiga se estaba gastando.**

**- Ginny esta enojada contigo ,se queda a dormir con su familia y Ron tambien, osea me quede sola en casa - Termino algo triste.**

**- ¿Por que no te quedas a dormir aqui? - Por un momento penso que a Ginny le molestaria pero recordó que ella no era celosa.**

**- No quiero molestarte - Por un momento quizo reir ya le habia molestado suficiente el pantalón.**

**- Tranquila,mi casa tu casa,si quiere te preparo la habitación para huespedes - Contesto parandose bostezando al hacerlo,Hermione era testaruda asi que cuando comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta le dijo:**

**- Oh,no,tu te quedas aqui...- pensó un poco - ...pero primero dime donde es - Comentó incomoda al no recordar donde quedaba ya que ellla se habia quedado otras veces en esa no conocia casi nada la casa en cambio,Harry como Ron pensaban que ella no habia conseguido el libro adecuado.**

**- No ,tranquila yo voy... - Sabiendo que el motivo no era ir hacia la habitación de huespedes dio un paso mas hacía la puerta pero sintío algo suave y esponjoso en su espalda y sintio el rico olor a lavanda de las almohadas.**

**-¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunte si tenia consquisllas o no - La cara confusa de la castaña implicaba que no habia entendido - Creo que puedo haberivuarlo ahora - Dio pasos peligrosamente cerca de ellas,Hermione se tiro del otro lado de la cama sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.**

**- Harry,no te atrevas... - Pero la advertencia fue en vano,Harry se habia hacercado lo suficiente como para hacerle cosquillas ,Hermione parecia una loca riendose,pero las cosquillas de Harry parecian no querer desistir,y asi estuvieron varios minutos o pegandose con almohadas o haciendose cosquillas entre pensaria que es una actitud infantil,pero a ellos 2 ni a Ron no les importaba por que se divertian.**

**Al terminar las cosquillas Hermione cansada cayo derrumbada en la cama,completamente cansada y sin fuerzas para seguir ya cansao de los golpes de las almohadas tambien se sueño les gano a los dos por que si no harian un pequeño essfuerzo por moverse hacia la habitacion de huespedes.**

**(. . .)**

**Harry abrio los ojos,sintio un peso en el pequeño puente de su nariz era sus anteojos que habia olvidado dejar en la meseita de noche,pero eso no era lo unico que olvido,al aclarar mejor la vista,l mejor o peor imagen que vio se le hundida en su pecho semi-desnuda,con la bata y su pelo castaño mas enmarañado,lo que hacia ver provocativa.**

**- Nos hemos dormido,Hermione - Le dijo al mismo tiempo que ella abria los ojos para vislumbrar la luz del sol atravesar las ventanas para iluminar parcialmente su cama.**

**- He dormido bien aunque comprobe que tu pecho no sirve como almohada - Contestó divertida y sonrojada y avergonzada.**

**- Creo que me dio un infarto verte de nuevo asi - Señalo su ropa interior y la bata que lo cubria,Hermione parecia C4 apunto de estallar.**

**- Pues... - Ambos se callaron al escuchar una puerta que se abria en el primer piso lo primero en que pensaron fue en:**

**- Ginny - Pensaron pero se lo dijeron en voz escucharon de nuevo pasos esta vez subiendo la escalera.**

**- Vete al lado de la lampara - Susurró,primero no entendian por que actuaban asi ,parecian dos amantes fugandose de una carcel - Aparecete y avisale a Ron que Dumbledore quiere que vayamos a Hogwarts quiere mostarnos...ya sabes... - Su voz parecia casi ni hablar,pero Hermione tuvo la sensacion de como si la hubiera contratado a ella y ahora nesesitara que fuera,se lo grito varias veces pero a la decima vez de decir "Aparecete"ella ya no estaba en el lindo tapiz de su comprendio de que si veia la vieia a ella asi sacaria malas conclusiones y el tendria problemas.**

**Al mismo tiempo que Hermione desaparecio,Ginny entro furiosa al parecer ,casi rompeindo la manija de la puerta y Harry lo unico que puedo hacer fue:**

**- Hola,Ginny - Rascandose la nuca...**


End file.
